<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Главное — внимание by fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece), Riru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320754">Главное — внимание</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020'>fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru'>Riru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ло встречает Зоро около рынка, со странным предметом в руке.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>1 - fandom One Piece 2020: драбблы и мини G — PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Главное — внимание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217808">the thought that counts</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/adietxt/pseuds/adietxt">adietxt</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div>
  <p>Бета — <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka">ebobulochka</a></p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ло видит Зоро возле рынка, с уродливой статуэткой лисы в руке.</p><p>Это настолько странное зрелище, что он останавливается и моргает. Иногда Ло тешит себя, что начинает привыкать к странностям команды Соломенной Шляпы, но они не перестают его удивлять. Что это за уродливая хрень.</p><p>Зоро замечает его и подходит ближе.</p><p>— Привет.</p><p>«Мы скоро отплываем в Вано», — хочет сказать Ло, но статуэтка слишком отвлекает его внимание, и он молча пялится на нее.</p><p>Зоро следит за его взглядом, смотрит на статуэтку, снова смотрит на Ло.</p><p>— Это для кока, — говорит он и больше ничего не добавляет. Будто этого объяснения достаточно.</p><p>— Понятно, — говорит Ло, не уверенный, что еще ответить. Он представляет Санджи, который всегда аккуратно украшает еду и дотошно следит, чтобы рисунок на галстуке каждый день подходил к ботинкам, а потом снова смотрит на статуэтку. Она грязная, потертая, в трещинах, и смотрит в ответ неравномерно сидящими глазами. — Хочешь пошутить над ним?</p><p>— Чего? Нет, — говорит Зоро. — Разве она не напоминает его чем-то?</p><p>Ло присматривается к странным узорам на боку, которые должны были служить лисе мехом. Но выглядят они как волдыри. И совсем не выглядят как Санджи.</p><p>— Черная Нога-я тебя за это прибьет.</p><p>Но если Зоро его и слышит, то не подает виду, слишком занятый поворотом черт знает куда на перекрестке. Ло приходится окликать его и показывать верную дорогу, и статуэтка оказывается позабыта.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Снова она появляется в Вано, когда все кончено, и Пираты Соломенной Шляпы снова вместе.<p>Зоро и Санджи тихо уходят куда-то с общего сбора. За месяцы на этом корабле Ло усвоил, что они просто иногда это делают. И думают, что никто не замечает; но Ло видит, как знающе переглядываются остальные. Для такой шумной и постоянно держащейся вместе команды, они все на удивление хорошо умеют оставлять друг друга в покое.</p><p>Ло тоже собирается не вмешиваться и оставить Зоро с Санджи наедине (у него есть догадки, чем они обычно занимаются, но знать деталей он не хочет, спасибо), но замечает уродливую лису, и любопытство берет верх.</p><p>Он притворяется, что отпивает из своей кружки, прислонившись к стене и подслушивая их разговор.</p><p>—… для тебя, — слышится голос Зоро.</p><p>Следом доносится шорох открываемой Зоро упаковки. Ло прикрывает глаза и ждет неминуемой ссоры: Санджи точно оскорбится, они начнут орать друг на друга, и обычная драка начнется через три, два, один…</p><p>Но ничего не следует.</p><p>Совсем.</p><p>Ло выглядывает из-за угла как раз в момент, когда Зоро притягивает Санджи к себе и запускает язык ему в рот. Да, это точно не то, что Ло хотел увидеть. Он уходит прочь, пока желание выколоть себе глаза не победило.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Санджи напевает себе под нос, пока моет посуду, он явно в хорошем настроении. Статуэтка лисы стоит около раковины во всем своем жутком великолепии. Где-то во время боев с Кайдо Зоро еще и сломал одну из ее лап, и теперь она больше напоминает уродливого морского короля.<p>Ло склоняет голову набок, пытаясь рассмотреть лису под другим углом. Может, если он повернется еще на пару градусов, она начнет выглядеть как прекрасная птица…</p><p>— Ладно, с меня хватит, — вдруг говорит Санджи. — Ты пялишься на меня с начала ужина. Что тебе нужно?</p><p>Ло подбирается.</p><p>— Да ничего, — говорит он, но Санджи только подозрительно щурится. Ло вздыхает и сдается: — Мне просто… любопытно, что ты видишь в этой статуэтке.</p><p>— Статуэтке? — Секунду Санджи правда не понимает, но потом до него доходит. — А, в этой сраной статуэтке.</p><p>— «Сраной» статуэтке, — повторяет Ло. — Ты не считаешь ее хорошей.</p><p>Санджи фыркает.</p><p>— Если ты вдруг не заметил, болван ничего не понимает в красоте, — он ставит последнюю тарелку на сушилку и поворачивается к Ло, — но у меня-то есть глаза.</p><p>— Но… — Ло делает паузу, пытаясь подобрать слова. Ему точно не мерещится: Санджи напевает, довольный, с не сходящей с лица улыбкой. — Тебе нравится подарок, — все-таки добавляет он.</p><p>Рука Санджи замирает на полпути к карману с сигаретами. Румянец быстро заливает его шею и щеки.</p><p>— Ну, это… Я не… — явно удивленно мямлит Санджи. Ло только и смотрит, как краснеют уже кончики ушей. — Это просто, типа… — последнюю часть он добавляет уже еле слышно: — Романтично.</p><p>Ло уже не уверен, что они говорят об одном и том же.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Если ты расскажешь водорослеголовому, я убью тебя и скормлю команде без каких-либо сожалений, — рычит Санджи, но за угрозой особо ничего нет, судя по тому, насколько красное сейчас его лицо. — Это просто, ну, романтично, нет? Просто, — он бессильно пожимает плечами, — показывает, что он подумал обо мне, даже когда меня не было рядом. Сама статуэтка — полное говно, но все остальное — нет.</p><p>— Романтично… — Ло будто пробует само слово на вкус. Это все для него ново, и он хочет спросить о чем-нибудь еще, но Санджи, кажется, очень неловко от их разговора.</p><p>— Санджи-кун? Как там десерт? — вдруг доносится снаружи голос Нами.</p><p>— Сейчас-сейчас, Нами-сан! — отзывается тот, и сбегает с кухни с тарелками фондю.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>— Тра-о!<p>Ло поднимает глаза на Луффи, и тот бросает мешок мелких камней странной формы ему на колени. Ло смотрит, как они прыгают туда-сюда, часть высыпается на палубу, а потом снова смотрит на Луффи. Тот широко улыбается, ничего не собираясь объяснять.</p><p>Ло поднимает один. Это… просто обычные камни. Крупная галька, которую Луффи скорее всего собрал со дна реки.</p><p>— И что мне с ними делать? — спрашивает Ло.</p><p>Луффи склоняет голову набок, будто это Ло его запутывает.</p><p>— Без понятия, — он пожимает плечами и садится на пол напротив Ло, — я-то откуда знаю, что делают с камнями.</p><p>Ло недоверчиво смотрит на беспорядок на своих коленях.</p><p>— Зачем тогда ты мне их принес?</p><p>— Они напомнили мне о тебе. — Луффи широко улыбается, а его глаза блестят под полями шляпы. — Похожи на эти штуки, — добавляет он, протягивая руку, чтобы потрогать рисунок на шапке у Ло на голове. — Можешь выкинуть. Просто хотел тебе показать.</p><p>Луффи смотрит на него, и Ло всегда поражал этот взгляд, когда он был направлен на него. Будто весь мир сужается только до них двоих, и мнение Ло о какой-то гальке из канавы важнее всего на свете. Будто Ло действительно важен.</p><p>Он вспоминает разговор с Санджи, и как смягчился у того взгляд: «Это как-то… романтично?»</p><p>Суть была не в статуэтке, понимает Ло. И не в камнях.</p><p>— Нет, — говорит он и сжимает гальку в руке. Еще не стемнело до конца, и горизонт — неровные полосы красного, но улыбка Луффи светит ярче закатного солнца. — Я оставлю их себе.</p><p>— Ладно.</p><p>Луффи садится сбоку от него. Ло чувствует, как их плечи соприкасаются, и ему хорошо.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>